


[Podfic of] No One Thinks About Eternity

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF, Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Griner signing that starts everything, really, propelling Amanda into the NHL; but for Amanda, the thing with Hilary starts a few years before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] No One Thinks About Eternity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lattice_frames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No One Thinks About Eternity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116217) by [impertinence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impertinence/pseuds/impertinence). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1A9fZhu) [zipped, 108 MB] ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/1A9fIv5) [122 MB]

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 4:16:27 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
